random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel's Top 10 Worst YouTubers Revisited
What's up, you meme-loving FRICKS?! It's everyone's favorite Spiderverse fanatic, Pixel PixelMiette, back again with another page! This one however, is a revamped version of a page I made at least 1337 centuries ago. My opinions have drastically changed since I last updated that list, and I'd like to share them! Please do not attack or harass the YouTubers listed, they mean no harm unless stated otherwise. Anyway, on with the list! Number 10 *'Channel name:' LeafyIsHere *'Subscriber count (as of November 2018):' 4,284,163 It's really ironic how Leafy's videos revolve around "cringe lol" when he has one of the most irritatingly obnoxious fanbases on YouTube ever. He'll make fun of some guy with autism until he pretty much fucking runs him off the site, but ignores his fanbase being a bunch of morons commenting "GO DRINK BLEACH!! CRINGE! HISS" on every single video they dislike. If I wanted to hear some moron who sounds like he has a cold talking on and on while playing a video game in the background, I'D PUT ON SOME BANDORI TO PLAY AND LISTEN TO MYSELF RAMBLE. Leafy's videos are literally like 11 minutes of "this guy's a cringey cancerous f****t oh my god guys he's a grown man doing this shit", with half of those 11 minutes being dedicated to other tangents with no value. In conclusion, Leafy bullies kids online and acts like he's got the biggest dick in the galaxy, and his fanbase is awful. NEXT. Number 9 *'Channel name:' WatchMojo *'Subscriber count (as of November 2018):' 19,314,326 This has been said by people across the multiverse at this point, but WatchMojo's content is bland, re-hashed and mind-numbing. They profusely throw shit at the wall to see what sticks. They milk annoying trends over and over until a new one pops up, and they also have the most annoying voice actors ever. They 100% rely on their fans to give them ideas for their next videos because they're lazy. Almost all of their videos are predictable in every way. This is sort of a nitpick, but their infamous "Top 10 Most Hated Disney Animated Shows" video has Gravity Falls placed at #7 due to it being "too dark for younger audiences". LET THAT SINK IN. Number 8 *'Channel name:' Crystalli & Zafiro (aka Crystalli, Valdroxx Studios, and Crystalli & Zafiro Toon!) *'Subscriber count (as of November 2018):' 81,762 Simply put, this guy's a harasser, a pedophile and a tracer ( ). He has sent uncensored porn to minors, and has drawn porn of Rossali's character and SENT IT TO HER without her consent. When she told him to stop, he simply refused, and he literally called her a "sexual object". For those not in the know, Rossali is a 19-year-old female animator from Poland. Crystalli is also known for tracing his content. He was exposed for this multiple times. He's traced over work from the aforementioned Rossali, as well as other animators like Stariaat and Wolfychu. Due to the tracing, his animations look stiff and jagged. He lies to his fans: *He pretends to be a teenage girl when there's already proof that shows that he's an adult male. *He's very manipulative. He convinces people to think he's a good guy, a protagonist. When he very obviously is not. Also, if you make fanart for him, chances are he will steal your art and make merch and profit out of it. Simply put, this guy's a scumbag who isn't to be trusted. Number 7 *'Channel name:' Vailskibum94 *'Subscriber count (as of November 2018):' 601,984 What is there to say about him that hasn't already been said? He's a pessimistic stain on the YouTube community. He claims to hate Teen Titans Go!, but a good chunk of his videos are on that show and he watches new episodes whenever they come out. If you don’t like it, don’t talk about it or watch it in the first place! It's almost as if he secretly loves it! He's also one of the reasons why Nickelodeon screwed over Welcome to the Wayne! Aside from these 2 things, he has copied an intro and outro from a YouTuber called Noah David, and didn't credit him properly. When asked to apologise to Noah directly, HE APOLOGISED TO A RANDOM FAN INSTEAD OF NOAH HIMSELF. Number 6 *'Channel name: '''Onision *'Subscriber count (as of November 2018):' Unavailable Plainly put, Onision is an absolute psychopath. He makes idiotic claims like promiscuous women can't be sexually assaulted, filmed his girlfriend having a stroke instead of seeking medical attention for her (yes, really), had underage girls send sexual pictures to him just so he could insult their appearance and so much more. I can't stand how he's pretending to help while harassing mentally ill people with no hesitation. Number 5 *'Channel name:' The Game Theorists / MatPat *'Subscriber count:''' 11,401,508 Ah, Matrick Patrick. The man, the myth and the bloody legend. He has done a lot of reprehensible things, such as showing lolicon porn in his videos and making homophobic and transphobic theories and assumptions. He straight up drops the word "shemale" in one video, and called a character who just so happens to be a trans girl a "crossdressing villain" and refers to her with masculine pronouns. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Youtube